


407

by SakkaSu



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fucked up Sasuke, I always write abt a fucked up sasuke, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Prisoner! Sasuke, Psychologist! Sakura, Rough Sex, Sakura tries to do her job, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaSu/pseuds/SakkaSu
Summary: Sakura craves to travel outside the Konoha walls, she works temporarily at various village clinics and hospitals until she is offered a position at an isolated prison. A familiar face has has threatened everything she knows, once again.Psychologist! Sakura & Prisoner! Sasuke
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 44
Kudos: 214





	1. 407

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy new fanfic! I know I have yet to finish Love in Strobes, I will in the next two weeks considering it's at 13/18 chapters. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one too! I realize I always make his character somewhat fucked up, except maybe my previous fic, anyway I can't help srry ;w; 
> 
> Please leave feedback/comments I read every single one!

“Dr. Haruno we’re delighted to have you here”

Sakura had been practicing medicine for several years, yet the title had always sounded foreign to her.

It didn’t take quite long to get there, _as expected from Tsunadae’s pupil_. Matter of fact, Sakura had become one of the most elite medical ninja’s in Konoha, not a day went by where her pink locks weren’t flying past the sterile white walls, rushing to heal a broken arm or prepare for a five-hour complicated procedure, _she had mastered it all_.

_Maybe a little too soon._

It wasn’t long before the medicinal smell had become quite a burden on her, it was in her office, on her clothes, _hell_ , her house was beginning to smell like a full-functioning clinic. The scenery hadn’t been any better, the confines of the blank porcelain walls had drove her to the brink of insanity, where was the rush? _The passion?_

She adored Konoha, it was her village after all, born and raised. It’s where she had experienced both gain and loss, new friends and sworn enemies, it would always be her _home._ But the craving for adventure, _some type of chang_ e whatever it may be had soon become an urge.

_“Sakura, are you sure about this?”_

_“Yes, I’m not happy Naruto, I want to venture outside the walls of Konoha”_

_“You are the most prestigious medical-nin here, what will we do without you?”_

_“I’m sure you’ll manage”_

Naruto had brought up a crucial point, the only other person who was as qualified as Sakura herself had been Tsunadae, but the retired blonde had left Konoha right after the war, the former hokage had other pressing matters to attend to in other villages apparently ( _perhaps gambling matters_ ).

But Sakura had been confident in her team, they had trained under her of course. Not to mention, although long-retired, Shizune had still made it her duty to pay visits at the hospital, usually to scold Sakura about her hectic schedule, if things went south she could count on her to set things straight.

_“What will be the point leaving Konoha’s hospital for another hospital or clinic, they’re virtually the same”_

_“I don’t plan on working at just medical facilities, I plan on brushing up on some other aspects of medicine and health that I lack”_

_“Such as?”_

_“Psychology”_

As a young kunoichi, Sakura hadn’t known much about the psychological branch of medicine, she had thought everything had been a matter of atoms and molecules and nothing more. It wasn’t until Ino Yamanaka, member of the Yamanaka clan and _notorious loud-mouth_ , would spend hours relaying stories she had heard from her father, one of the most profound shinobi from Konoha’s interrogation unit, that she had realized the concept had peaked her interest.

_“My father told me sociopaths are unable to feel love, they’re just incapable”_

_Sakura would furrow her brows, surely this had to be false? What chemical composition in their brain had prevented them from experiencing the emotion “Maybe they’re missing a chunk of their brain” Sakura shrugged “It’s the only explanation”_

_“No” her friend scoffed “It’s much more than just biological causes Sakura”_

_“Oh” Sakura didn’t understand, but she knew the blonde-bimbo knew more about the human brain than she had, it was a possibility she was correct._

_“Maybe that’s why Sasuke is the way he is” she tapped a finger on her chin “Because of trauma, do you think he’ll ever be able to feel love?”_

At the time Sakura was baffled that Ino had just accused their friend ( _former_ ) of having sociopathic tendencies. A sociopath, to her knowledge, had been nothing short of a psychopath, an individual who had completely checked out, capable of all sorts of vile and vulgar measures, _that was not Sasuke Uchiha._

_“Did you hear? Apparently Sasuke Uchiha has joined the Akatsuki after defeating his brother, I always knew something was off about that kid tsk”_

_The gossip had been nails on a chalkboard to her ears, it was difficult not to eaves-drop when it had been the talk of the town. They had not known Sasuke like she had known him, how dare they make assumptions._

_“They captured the eight-tails jinchuruki, they’re definitely going to try and capture the nine-tails, do you think he’ll be able to take him on?_

_Sakura decided she’d take a different route to her place, she couldn’t stand to hear anymore slander, Sasuke was not a bad person, he was lost, Naruto and her would not give up on him, they couldn’t._

It was apparent her other friends had lost hope, in fact, Sakura was certain they had been given a mission to capture the Uchiha on their own. But the kunoichi hadn’t wavered, she would bring Sasuke back if it was the last thing she’d do, _she’d save him_.

A chidori toward her trajectory had snapped her back to reality.

Sasuke could not be saved.

It had been six years since she’s last saw him.

Perhaps Ino had been right.

* * *

* * *

“Your facility is quite sound if I don’t say so myself” Sakura let’s her eyes trail over the towering steel walls, a stark difference to the milky tiles of her hospital.

“ _Quite_ ” the man turned to her “ _Niwa Takumi_ ” he held out his hand “Sorry for not introducing myself previously”

Sakura accepted the gesture with a small smile “Dr. Haruno, but please just call me _Sakura_ ”

“ _Okay Sakura_ ” Takumi returned her smile “I hope it was no trouble finding us, I know we are quite isolated, but for good reason”

Truthfully, if Sakura had known the travel would have been more of a _journey_ than a small trip, she would’ve erased the offer completely. She could understand why the prison had been completely off-grid, the facility was nothing short of infamous, known for its disreputable criminals of the highest degree, everything from contract killers to cold-blooded rogue-nins, they would all reside here.

“It was no trouble at all” Sakura chuckled nervously “But I must ask, why venture to lone islands, isn’t the village of the hidden mist sturdy enough to house a prison as large as this one?”

“We are quite close to the hidden mist” he led her into what seemed to be an office “We just don’t like taking any chances Sakura, the criminals here, they are not your typical thieves and bandits, they’re dangerous and must be removed from society completely”

“I see” her eyes darted around to quickly assess her surroundings, there had been several monitors that littered the walls, each screen displaying a different cell “Is this a surveillance room?”

“ _One of ten_ ” the man spoke proudly “Every cell, every corner, _every inch_ of this facility is always under constant surveillance” he jutted his finger “Except for one room”

“And what room is that?” she quirked a brow

“Well the room you’ll be working in _of course_ ” his laugh was staggered and breathy “We realize our inmates aren’t fond of speaking to our psychologists when they’re being watched, I’m sure you understand this”

Sakura nodded, it made sense, prisoners rarely interacted with any form of therapy or intervention in general, she could only imagine the pressure of speaking while under surveillance.

“But don’t fret, we will have _at least_ four officers outside the room, just in case anything happens to occur, very rarely it does, considering our inmates are all bound by chakra infused iron hand-cuff links”

“I’m not too worried”

“Ah I’m forgetting you were once a kunoichi, _an impressive one at that_ ”

“I was average” Sakura shoved her hands into her pockets “Care to take me on a tour before I am introduced to my first patient?”

“Gladly”

* * *

* * *

The prison was larger than it appeared to be, but the spacious nature had only made the facility more ominous than it already was.

Takumi had explained any form of in-mate to in-mate contact had been prohibited, each individual resided in their own cells, their breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be brought to them separately and for exercise they would follow their own strict schedule.

Surely the solidarity would only take a toll on their psychological capabilities, solitude for an extended period of time would do nothing else but hinder their mental health. But Sakura could not nothing but comply, she was only a contract psychologist.

“How do you like it? _Frightening?”_ Takumi led her back into the familiar office.

“It’s different” she mused “Not very _welcoming_ , but not _unpleasant"_ she took a seat beside him.

“It’s hard to make a place welcoming for a bunch of S-class criminals” a small smirk played onto his lips before he pulled out a stack of files “I actually have a specific request for you Sakura”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I’d like you to focus on one particular individual, will that be a problem?”

Sakura furrowed her brows, it would be quite a waste for her to venture here only to treat one patient “Go on”

The man filtered through the papers “I know you are probably thinking it’s quite ridiculous to use your expertise on just one person, but I’m sure you’ll understand once you take a gander” he slid a manila folder onto the table.

Sakura hesitantly took it into her fingers “I must tell you, I cannot guarantee I will completely get through to the patient, especially if you are assigning me to someone who has a history of questionable behavior, some people are not meant to be understood”

“I understand”

The first few pages had been nothing short of gibberish, judicial words and phrases Sakura hadn’t quite understood. It was quite dehumanizing, a person, an individual reduced to a code consisting of a bunch of words and numbers.

“ _407"_ Sakura mumbled, she peered up at Takumi “What is that?”

“ _Turn the page_ ”

Sakura nearly dropped the stack of papers when her eyes traced over the name.

“I can see you recognize an old friend”

* * *

* * *

Impending doom had been a feeling she had only experienced twice in her life.

The first had been the very night Sasuke had left Konoha that warm summer night. His back had been turned to her while Sakura had spilled her hearts content, rambling about business she had no place talking about, she had known nothing of revenge, of trauma, or loss yet she had flapped her lips like she had. It wasn’t a surprise when he brushed her off, Sasuke didn’t care about her, nor did he view her as a friend. She had cried for three days and three nights after his departure.

The second had been six years ago, the last time she had seen him. It had been a flash of yellows and purples, Naruto was holding back of course, he would never fight with the intent to physically harm Sasuke, but the eyes of the other spoke thousands of words, all he wanted was the blood of the blond on his hands. It had been a mix of helplessness and vulnerability, her two closest friends drawing every card they had, Sakura wasn’t able to do anything, she stood watching hopelessly as Naruto and Kakashi carried the limp Sasuke to a location they would not disclose to her.

It was a coincidence the third time had also been because of Sasuke Uchiha.

“ _Dr. Haruno"_

“ _Yes_ , I apologize” she scrunched the sheet between her fingers “I’m sorry, but I am afraid I’ll have to reject your request”

“Are you able to provide a valid reason?”

Surely the director had been messing with her emotions at this point. It was obvious he was aware of their past relationship, it had been the talk of many villages for many years, the estranged Uchiha, the hokage, and her, _the one who couldn’t save her friends_.

“ _I just_ —” her fingers traced over the bold words.

**SASUKE UCHIHA (407) : THREAT LEVEL IIIII**

“I understand you two have history, I am not asking you to confirm or deny your feelings towards 407, but judging from your reaction you may hold sentiment towards him”

Sakura balled her hands in her pockets, who was this man to talk to her in such a manner? _What had he known of her relationship with Sasuke?_ And to claim she still had feelings towards her former teammate only escalated her anger.

At the end of the day, Sakura was not Sakura Haruno of Team 7 anymore, she was Dr. Sakura Haruno. It had taken her years to move past the trauma that was Sasuke Uchiha, what had saved her had been medical textbooks and harsh training, five diligent years had made her the woman she is today.

She’d be damned if she was going to let the Uchiha ruin her plans, once again.

“Tell me more about him”

“What would you like to know?”

“Anything you might deem important, I have not seen or heard from him for nearly seven years, I cannot assume he possess the same attributes and characteristics from before, nor will I speak to him based on previous experiences”

Takumi had an amused expression on his face “ _He hasn’t changed quite at all_ ”

Sakura wanted to scoff, _of course he hasn’t_.

“407 is probably one of the most, _no_ , is the most dangerous inmate we house, _in fact_ , we have changed his unit several times due to complications” he sighed tiredly “Everything from assault to escape, he has tried it, I was beginning to think I couldn’t round up enough men to handle the bastard”

“How do you handle his sharingan?”

“We seal his chakra every morning, he is still able to use his visual prowess, but he is not capable of using it to its full extent”

“He possess a mangekyo that is of equal caliber to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha”

“Are you questioning our capabilities?”

The corner of her lips curled into a subtle smirk “You’re the one who informed me he was quite _unmanageable_ ”

“ _Touche_ ”

* * *

* * *

“If you are unable to meet with 407 it’s not too late to turn back, I understand how—”

“You understand nothing, I am a professional, I view all my patients indifferently, I am only here to do my job” Sakura folded her legs as she perched her clipboard onto her lap “ _Thank you for your concern_ ”

Takumi furrowed his brows, he parted his lips to speak but the thought must have passed because soon enough they had formed a thin line, he gave her a curt nod.

Although her feelings for her raven-haired friend had long perished, she could admit there was a hint of curiosity toying with her thoughts.

She had wondered what he would say to her when their eyes met, _if he would say anything at all_. It was never like him to speak unless he needed to, his feelings were a taboo topic of course, and it was quite the surprise Takumi had convinced the Uchiha to partake in therapy with a psychologist, Sasuke was never one for compromise.

Sakura wanted to believe she would play it calm and collected, she wasn’t his teammate any longer nor was she his friend, he was her patient. But the thought of erasing their history was quite unrealistic, _this was Sasuke Uchiha_. The same boy who had her mind and heart reeling throughout their genin days, the same boy who had left her cheeks stained for weeks, months, the same boy she had loved.

She tapped her pen against her knee.

Every second had her breath hitching, it would be any moment now where the door would fly open, within minutes he’d be sitting right in front of her.

She wants to believe she’s ready, _she doesn’t do a good job of convincing herself_.

“Dr. Haruno” A deep, unfamiliar voice catches her off-guard, her eyes remain glued to the empty chair in front of her as footsteps grow louder “407 is here”

Her pen slips from her fingers.

“There will be four guards stationed out front, we will check in if we hear or sense anything suspicious, please feel free to alert us if you begin to feel uncomfortable or threatened”

Sakura can’t get herself to nod, she nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches a figure slip into the seat in front of her.

Her vision begins to haze, all she can make out is a blur of black and grey. Suddenly her mind wavers, Sasuke was right in front of her.

From the corner of her eye she catches a small smirk.

She hears the door fall shut with a harsh thud.

If she needs to get herself together, _it needs to happen now_. He will threaten her sanity no longer.

Sakura forces herself to focus on his face.

The first thing she notices is his hair, his ink locks are longer than before, the left side of his face completely consumed by the thick strands.

Although it’s difficult to study his features, she recognizes new lines that decorate his face, he’s paler but he doesn’t look sickly.

Her eyes fall below his neck. He’s grown slightly taller, and to her surprise a lot more muscular. His grey uniform is clad against his broad shoulders and arms. She internally curses herself for letting her stare linger.

 _He was of course_ , as handsome as she last left him.

When she looks up, their eyes meet, what was once a vibrant red is a stressed pink, he blinks a few times before quirking a brow.

Sakura forgets what she’s here for.

“Mr. Uchiha, I am Dr. Haruno” she offered a gentle smile but her tone remained confident “I will be your psychologist for the next few weeks”

He remained silent and Sakura expects nothing less from him, she continues nonetheless.

“If it is okay with you, I’d like to run a few things by you”

Silence.

She glanced at her clipboard before tucking a pink lock behind her ear “Everything you disclose to me is confidential, unless I feel like your life or anyone else is threatened by this information, it will remain between you and I. If you ever feel the need to take a break from the session, or you feel uncomfortable please let me know by raising your hand”

“I don’t know if you can tell but my hands are bound” he leaned back into his chair “ _Doctor_ ”

Sakura felt her heart in her throat, it had been the first time she had heard his voice in nearly a decade, she ignored the shivers that prickled her back and cleared her throat “Oh I see” she mumbled “In that case, feel free to alert me any other way you deem appropriate”

“Please feel free to think of our sessions like more of a conversation than anything, I will usually initiate the conversation with a series of questions, I will not force you to engage if you are uncomfortable but it will be much appreciated if you attempted” she quirked her lips “ _Any questions?_ ”

“I have a question”

“Go ahead” she glanced up from her sheet.

“ _Why are you here Sakura_ ”

Her name dripped off his tongue like poison, it was a comforting but distasteful sensation, she shifted in her chair before running a hand through her strands “I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear enough, I meant questions about your sessions” she forced a small smile “ _Also please address me as Dr. Haruno_ ”

She caught his eye darken briefly before returning to it's previous dull state “My apologies Dr. Haruno”

He was teasing her, it was evident. From the way his lips quirked slightly to the subtle coo in his tone, he had assumed she was the Sakura Haruno he had always the known.

“Thank you, I will start with a simple question” she flipped a page “Tell me one thing you find important about yourself that I should know”

He clenched his eyes momentarily “A rather hard question off the bat don’t you agree Dr. Haruno?”

“Don’t overthink it” she played along “I’m sure you have _plenty_ to choose from”

Sasuke caught her stare, and for a second the room had fallen silent.

“ _I’m insufferable_ ”

“Why do you think you’re insufferable?” the confession had definitely taken her by surprise, _so the Uchiha had been aware of his unbearable behavior_.

“Do you think I’m insufferable?” he questioned her.

“Mr. Uchiha, _I will be asking most of the questions_ ” she sighed, already realizing Sasuke was going to give her a difficult time.

“You said the sessions would have more of a conversational nature to them, if you’re asking all the questions I don’t see how that’s much of a conversation” he quirked a brow “ _Isn’t that right Dr. Haruno?_ ”

"I cannot make assumptions about my patients unless I gather some information, _please go ahead and answer my question_ " 

A small chuckle escaped his lips, something in between of amusement and sarcasm, "Everyone has told me I am, including my friends" 

Sakura clenched the pen between her fingers "Your friends have told you your insufferable?" 

" _Correct_ " he clicked his tongue "But I guess it doesn't matter now, they are not my friends anymore, and honestly if you ask me—" 

It was inevitable, she was raking her mind through all the memories of her and the raven-haired prisoner, even during Sasuke's worst moments, she had never uttered a single vile word about him, _how dare he accuse her of such a thing_ when she had only defended him. 

"— _They_ _never were"_ he grinned at her. 


	2. Long Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi. Finally I can start working on this fic! I love the concept so much, idk I'm weird I always love Sasuke crazy LMAO. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/feedback/support

_‘Don’t let him get to you Sakura’_

She grips the edge of the sink to stabilize herself.

The second she glances at herself in the mirror she begins to see long pink luscious locks draped over her shoulders, an innocent smile and a heart of gold. She had not known the feeling of betrayal and helplessness then, all she had thought about was Sasuke.

Sasuke _this._

Sasuke _that._

When he had been taken away, it had been easier for her to cope with the loss, but it was still relatively difficult to move on, _he in fact had taken a piece of her with him._

But now he was back to cause havoc within her once again.

_‘You have to go back’_

* * *

* * *

“I apologize for the interruption Mr. Uchiha” she slides back into her chair, she catches his eyes rake over her body, the simple gesture sends shivers down her spine, she ignores the turmoil that starts to burn in the pit of her stomach and clears her throat before picking up her clipboard “You had explained to me earlier that you had no friends or you assume the people around you weren’t your friends, does the solidarity bring comfort for you?”

“I’m sure you know the answer to that Dr. Haruno”

“I am asking you” she quirks her brow “ _I am not a psychic_ ”

“I do find comfort with being alone, I don’t prefer forming relationships or friendships”

This was not news of course. The Uchiha had made that crystal clear when he had severed all ties with the village. Although realistic, it was difficult to believe Sasuke hadn’t enjoyed his time as a genin, all the missions and obstacles that were thrown their way had been memories, had it been that simple for him to gloss over nearly five years?

“And why is that?”

“Are you genuinely curious or _are you trying to find closure?"_

The answer definitely catches her off guard, her pen is shaking in her hand and Sakura is certain that he can see through her façade. Her lips part to speak but no words come out, Sasuke catches her reaction and offers a small smirk, he knows he’s winning, _he’s always winning_.

This was a game to him of course, a game of _how long would it take till Sakura broke._

“Mr. Uchiha, these questions are for your sessions, _to aid you_ , my personal feelings or opinions do not contribute to our conversations” she sighs “Now if you will please answer the question, I will be very much thankful”

“ _I don’t need anyone_ ” he replies wryly “I don’t know what else you want me to say”

“I don’t want you to say anything that you don’t want to say” her tone is almost sarcastic.

“Then I won’t say anything”

“You are quite difficult aren’t you Mr. Uchiha” it was going to be nearly impossible to get a credible response from him, _she knows this_ , but there’s nothing else she can do but follow her script.

“ _Are you saying you never enjoyed my difficult self Dr. Haruno_ ”

Sakura wants to smack that stupid smug look on his face herself. Although she hated to admit it, his words carried some truth, the bad boy attitude had only drawn her closer to him, he was difficult, cold, and distant and for some reason Sakura decided to ignore the signs.

But now, his smug and aloof demeanor made her skin crawl. He was a criminal, he didn’t care about Naruto, or Kakashi, or _her._

“How long do you plan to keep throwing sly remarks at me?” the question is unprofessional, but she’s had enough of his superiority complex. _Besides_ , what was the point of trying to stay poise when she knew these sessions were nothing short of useless? Sasuke would never be saved, he _couldn’t be saved._

He remains silent

“I understand you’re quite the trouble-maker here, I’ve heard you’ve caused the facility a great deal of problems, but you will not try that with me—” she whispers the last part, almost inaudible “— _again_ ”

“What is the point of establishing relationships when life is all about survival, at the end of the day when you are at the brink of dying you only care for yourself” he glances up at her “Humans are selfish, they should stop pretending like they aren’t”

“So are you telling me that all your past relationships have been void?”

“My past does not define me, I was foolish back then, I was merely following what _they_ were telling me”

“They?” she raises a brow “Care to elaborate on who _they_ is?”

“I would love to give you names but—” his lips quirk “ _You may not like who I list"_

She keeps her eyes glued onto her clipboard, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who Sasuke was referring to.

It was believable to assume he was being honest when he had mentioned the concept of survival and selfishness, he was a criminal now, he shouldn’t care for anyone but himself. But had he forgotten why he had gone down such a vile path?

_Itachi_

The prisoner could spew all the nonsense he wanted about his inability to love and heal, but Sakura knew deep down-inside he had been hurting, and he had every right to, Itachi was not only a brother to him, but a hero.

Their elementary class would hear all about the infamous Uchiha elder, the younger would not shut up about _Itachi becoming a Jonin, Itachi defeating ten rogue ninjas alone, Itachi doing this and that._

Although she didn’t know the depths to their relationship, she had an idea how much pain his death had caused him, especially the fact his brother had died in his very hands. Things only got worse when he had learned the truth.

  
In reality Sasuke was not just a criminal, _he was a victim._

She ignores his remark and traces her pen down a few rows “How about your childhood? Any significant events that stand out?”

Sakura was cruel for asking such a question, but she had promised to treat him like any other patient, she could not give him special treatment by any means.

“Is this some kind of joke?” a hysteric laugh erupts from his throat “ _You’re kidding right?_ ”

“This is not a joke Mr. Uchiha” she ignores the gnawing at her chest “It’s a question”

“Is this your way of getting back at me?” he’s struggling to loosen the links wrapped around his wrists “You’re getting revenge right?”

“ _Please calm down_ ” she involuntarily shifts back in her chair, although she was confident in the prisons ability to suppress Sasuke’s power, she knew just how strong he was, it was only a matter of seconds before he broke free from the steel restricting his arms.

Something in his brain must of snapped, because he falls silent immediately, his scowling expression warps into a sinister smile.

“You’re not scared of me—” dull tomoes rotate behind strands of hair “— _are you Dr. Haruno_?”

A reply gets caught in her throat, he must of observed her reaction, before she can reply he speaks up “ _My My,_ how will you do your job if you’re terrified of your patient?”

“I’m not terrified” she breathes out “ _Please_ — let’s get back to our—” she stops mid-sentence when she hears the cracking of metal, her legs begin to tremble when her eyes fall to silver pieces.

“ _Still not terrified?"_ he stares her down “You know if I really wanted to—” _crack_ “I could break out of these within seconds”

Her eyes dart to the large concrete door, _had they heard the noise?_ More importantly, she should be alerting them that Sasuke had just broken free from one of his restraints. 

“Oh Dr. Haruno, you aren’t looking for help are you? I’m sure a _strong_ kunoichi like yourself could handle me”

“ _Mr. Uchiha_ —”

“Shall I free myself to give you a welcoming hug? It’s been seven years since I’ve seen you after all”

“ _Stop_ —” her vision becomes hazy. It was extremely unprofessional of her to be showing any kind of emotion during a session, but he had pushed he over the edge, _Sasuke had won._

Memories of helplessness and grief soon flood her mind, _nothing had changed._

She couldn’t save him then, _she can’t save him now_.

“Why the face? This is who you fell in love with—”

_Crack_

_“—Sakura”_

He’s being pinned to the chair, it takes nearly five men to restrain him, Sakura only catches a glimpse of him struggling before their eyes meet.

His sharingan is vibrant now, crimson bore into her glossy emeralds.

She doesn’t know why but she has the urge to go back, to grab him by the collar and ask him, why? Why had he picked this path of life? He had her, he had Naruto and Kakashi, and the entire village.

_He didn’t need to do this._

It frustrates her that she still holds unrealistic goals, she had already admitted to herself the Uchiha was past saving, he had turned into a twisted man, one she hadn’t recognized.

But there had been an ounce

_Possibly a pint_

That had still cared for him.

* * *

* * *

“I apologize for the incident” Takumi rushes to her side “But I must say, I had already informed you there were four men outside the door, why did you let it escalate to that point? If one of the guards hadn’t of heard the noise you would of—”

“He wouldn’t of done anything” she replies curtly.

“407 is—”

“I know what he is” she flips through her notes “ _He won’t do anything_ ”

Takumi sighs and clenches his eyes “We’ll double up on security tomorrow, it seems like two pairs of chakra infused cuffs isn’t enough, I plan to—”

“Doesn’t matter what you plan to do” she cuts him off once again “He’ll always find a way”

“We drain his chakra every morning, I’m sure this time around he can’t muster up enough strength to break free, _it’s a guarantee_ ”

She wants to laugh in his face, Sasuke’s strength was not an absolute concept, _no_ , Sakura had realized long ago that his power had direct correlation with his emotional state, three hundred men wouldn’t be able to stop him if he was determined.

“I hope this doesn’t steer you away from our facility”

“He tried to kill me” she chuckles to herself “ _Twice_ — I think I can handle it”

Takumi is left speechless by the reply. It was a well-known rumor that Sasuke had tried to kill all of his past team members, although he had been curious about the situation, he knew the topic was rather taboo, he opted to remain silent, but apparently the doctor had no problem making jokes out of it.

* * *

* * *

Her rental was rather smaller than her apartment back at Konoha, but it would have to do, she was thankful rent was relatively cheap on the island, that was probably due to the fact the population had fallen under three hundred residents.

She rids herself from the white coat and plops over to her couch, her mind begins to race as soon as she closes her eyes.

_She needed to tell someone._

_Anyone._

* * *

* * *

“Hello” 

“Hey” Sakura twirls the cord around her finger “Ino?”

“ _Speaking_ ” her blonde friend chimes on the other end “Sakura? _Is that you?"_

“Yes, it’s me” she sighs “I’m back from my first day on the job”

“How was it forehead? Was it scary? I hear prisons are pretty gross”

“Hey Ino—” she ignores the question “Do you know which facility Sasuke was sent off to?”

The line falls silent.

“Uh— _No_ , but I did hear it was rather far, why do you ask?”

“No one bothered to find out? No one bothered to ask?”

“ _Why would we care_ ” her friend sneers “Are you forgetting what—”

“No I know what he did, but still? How could I have not realized—”

“Realized what?”

“I had a patient today, _patient four-o-seven_ ”

“Okay?” she can hear the confusion in her voice “I don’t understand what you’re saying? You’re making no sense Sakura”

“Want to take a lucky guess who 407 is?”

“No—No, _it can’t be_ ” Ino’s voice drops “ _There is absolutely no way_ ”

“ _An hour_ , I was stuck in a room with him for an hour Ino”

“What happened? Why did you agree to have him as your patient? _What were you thinking?"_

“I don’t know” Sakura combs her fingers through her pink locks “I just—I didn’t want him to affect me anymore, and I thought everything would be—”

“No— _are you crazy?_ Sakura, he tried to kill Naruto, he tried to kill _you_ —”

“I know” Sakura raises her voice “ _I know_ ”

“You still care about him— _you still love him Sakura_ ”

“No Ino that’s not it—”

“What’s wrong with you? I thought we were over this, you moved on, _it’s been seven years_ ”

“I am over him” the doctor replies wryly “I don’t feel the same way about him anymore”

“ _Then you’ll stop seeing him_ , ask the director to refer you to a different patient or something”

Sakura doesn’t reply, her teeth nibble on her bottom lip nervously. It was definitely possible to ask Takumi to assign her a different prisoner, it was normal for psychologists to refuse service, especially if they were already aware the patient was ‘ _incurable_ ’.

It’s a logical option, besides, she had already broken down once in front of him, knowing Sasuke, he’d only push her harder.

Something in her rejects the idea of running away, it might be the medical side of her speaking but she wants to go back, _she wants to try again._

_Or perhaps it had been a different side of her._

_“Right?”_ Ino raises her voice “You’re going to let the facility know”

“Uh—right” she fibs, only because she knows Ino won’t let her off the hook. In fact the blond had been her number one motivator for getting over the Uchiha. She had visited her everyday since his departure, distracting her with magazines and coffee-dates. A wave of guilt washes over her, she shouldn’t be lying to her only best-friend.

“Good” her friend huffs “ _Now tell me_ , any cute guys on the island?”

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Sakura spends ten extra minutes twisting, flipping, and teasing her hair. She sighs in the mirror, _what was she doing?_

_‘I hear Sasuke likes girls with long hair’_

She nearly laughs when she recalls the rumor, it had spread like wildfire amongst their genin class and sooner or later all the girls had their hair down to their back.

_‘Sakura dear, you need a haircut you’re getting split ends’_

_‘No mother, I am not cutting my hair’_

_‘Well why not, it’s not like you to ever enjoy long hair’_

_‘Yeah—” Sakura flushes ‘Well—'_

_‘This isn’t because of that Uchiha is it?”’_

Maybe it was foolish of her to wonder if Sasuke had truly liked long-haired women, she involuntarily frowns at her shorter locks.

Had Sasuke observed her shift in physical appearance? Sure she hadn’t changed drastically, but her features had matured dramatically, for starters, Sakura had finally developed a _womanly figure_ , _Ino could no longer tease her about her A-cup chest._

Her hands fall to her red tunic, perhaps her attire had been rather _frumpy?_ But what would she even settle for? A dress was too plush for her occupation and anything else she had was either too _lax_ or too _racy_.

She frowns in the mirror, _why did she care anyway?_ She’s been fine with her look for a good amount of time now.

_‘You’ll tell the facility to switch you patients right?’_

She clenches her eyes shut as she heaves out a loud sigh.

_Sorry Ino._

* * *

* * *

“Good morning Dr. Haruno” Takumi bows slightly “How are you today?”

“ _Sakura_ ” she smiles softly “And I am fine, I just need to review some notes of mine from yesterday before our session” she slouches herself into the chair and reaches for the manila folder.

“Ah, did you discover anything yesterday, I don’t know if I am allowed to pry but I am curious, 407 does not really speak to any of us here” Takumi peers over her shoulder “He might open up to you—”

“I cannot disclose any information about the patient unless it is threatening to the patient itself or another person” she flips the pages “Also, he will not treat me any different, in fact he might treat me worse”

“ _I see_ ” the director takes a step back “I wonder why that is”

Because he doesn’t _want to see her._

He doesn’t _want to hear her voice._

Or remind himself of _their memories._

_He hates her._

It frustrates her she can’t find the strength to _hate him back._

* * *

* * *

“407” the concrete doors open and two hefty men drag Sasuke in, although the intensity of their first meeting had already passed, she can never get herself to look at him when he's brought in.

When he’s seated, she finally glances up, today he is restricted with not only two pairs of chakra infused steel cuffs, but there are chains up to his shoulders, restricting his arms further.

“Good morning Mr. Uchiha” she clears her throat “How was your day yesterday?”

“ _Lovely_ ” his face is stoic, it’s a sarcastic answer for sure, but Sakura appreciates _any_ response from the Uchiha at this point.

“Good” her eyes crinkle “I’d like to pick up from where we left off yesterday if that’s okay with you, _is that alright?"_

“Hn”

“ _I’ll take that as a yes_ ” she crosses her legs “You were discussing your past, you mentioned something about how your ‘ _past does not define you_ ’ , are you also saying that your current self has not been influenced by your past decisions?”

“My past decisions and my past self _are not the same_ ” he corrects her.

“Oh?” she quirks a brow “But isn’t your past self the one who made your past decisions?”

“I’ll give you an example to help you out Dr. Haruno” for some reason Sakura does not like the tone he carries, it’s already evident from his expression he’s about to tell her _something she might not like_.

“As I was leaving my village _, someone had attempted to stop me_ —”

Sakura begins to regret ever asking the question, her pen is nearly cracking in her hand from her grip.

“I mentioned a few things to them, something about being grateful or _some nonsense like that—_ ”

_Nonsense?_

“That is my past self” he continues “But I still left didn’t I? That was my decision” his lips quirk “ _So as you can see_ , I agree with my decisions but not how I was”

_Don’t engage Sakura._

_Don’t ask._

It’ll only make it worse, _you are a professional._

The words come out too quick to reel them back in “But when you told her this ‘nonsense’ that was a decision, _you had decided to say what you said to her_ ”

“Her?” his smirk grows wider “ _Dr. Haruno I have not identified this person_ ”

“Oh” she feels her heart in her throat “I— _I was just simply stating that_ —”

“That what?”

“ _Next question Mr. Uchiha_ ”

* * *

* * *

Fortunately, Sasuke complies with the change of subject, and to her surprise they are five questions in and the Uchiha has no problem giving her adequate answers, she jots down his responses on her clipboard diligently.

As she finishes up her last sentence the pen slips from her fingers and falls a few inches in front of him.

The distance doesn’t seem that direct at first glance, she gets out of her chair and squats down to retrieve her pen.

It’s not until she peers up that she realizes just how close she is.

Even if she wanted to, she could not look away, his black orbs were penetrating into her own, it felt like she had suddenly fallen into a trance.

It had been years since she had been this close to him, although no contact had been made, _she could feel him._

An earthy, metallic scent had clouded her senses, but there had still been that hint of familiarity that she remembered, Sasuke’s own distinct scent.

_She missed it._

Her body moves without her consent, now she’s leaned in closer, her eyes dart rapidly to find answers, _anything,_ had he been honest? Was his relationship with her void? Had he never cared for her?

_Why does he still have this effect on her?_

_Was she losing her mind?_

She catches his lips part, he too leans in, until their faces are merely inches apart.

_“You look pretty today Sakura”_


	3. Clean Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho another update! Thank you so much for all feedback/comments means a lot and I read every single one! 
> 
> I just want to preface and say again-this fic has a lot of emotional!manipulation, sociopathic behavior, psycho!Sasuke, if you like a fucked up Sasuke then woohoo this is the fic for you! 
> 
> Thank you again!

Sakura took her job extremely seriously, it had been five years after all. Which only meant all her responsibilities as a doctor were handled with the upmost professionalism. When the white coat was around her, all emotions had vanished; when the blue latex gloves had been slipped onto her fingers it was purely science and logic. 

But for the first time, Sakura is distracted.

_By him._

She doesn’t know what question she’s on anymore, in fact she’s certain she’s skipped a few. She should care, _but she doesn’t._

It was foolish for her to think she had grown comfortable around him in the mere two days she’s seen him, a couple feet closer was all it took for Sakura to completely lose her mind.

They had been so close, _so very close_ , an inch more and she’d be touching him, _feeling him._ She hadn’t felt him for so long.

And the way he had looked at her, it wasn’t hate _nor_ love, but it was something that made her heart race. The same look he had given her when they had parted as children, she knows deep inside, it’s fake, _all of it,_ he’s doing this to fuck with her mind, _it’s obvious_ , but for now Sakura pretends to be oblivious.

The way her name had slipped from his lips had made her legs tremble slightly, only because this time he had not called her name with taunt _nor_ fowl intention, the word had danced into her ears like silk, it had been the first time he had called her name with such kindness. 

_She hated it._

_She hated he was winning this game._

“You already asked me that question” he quirks a brow.

“Oh, I apologize” she takes a quick look at her clipboard and realizes she’s five pages behind “Uh—well, we’ve discussed all the negative aspects of your life, what are some things you enjoy doing?” she holds down the laugh that threatens to escape, only because she knows Sasuke never really enjoyed anything “Could be a hobby, a favorite food, anything really”

“I like being left alone”

“Is that all?”

That’s all he talked about, being alone, being independent, _him, him,_ **_him_**.

Sakura was getting sick and tired of it, didn’t he realize his obsession with indepdence had gotten him where he is now? Locked up in _who knows_ where doing _who knows_ what. No one knew where Sasuke had gone to and no one in the villiage cared. _Is that was he wanted?_ To be cursed and forgotten by his peers

“What would you prefer I like?”

“That wasn’t the question” she spins the pen between her fingers “Do you have any other interests besides being alone?”

“You know I’m starting to feel like this isn’t much of a conversation at all” he strains against the cuffs “ _Wasn’t that what you promised Mrs. Haruno?"_

“How can I make it more fitting for you” Sakura wants to roll her eyes, but she opts for a forced smile instead.

“ _What do you like?"_

“I like my patients answering their questions”

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine” he clicks his tongue.

“Seems fair” she sighs before tucking the pen behind her ear “Well, I really like desserts, specifically chocolate and matcha”

“ _How adorable_ ” he’s mocking her of course, it’s evident from the little smirk he gives her.

“Do you like sweets?”

“Hate them” he leans back into his chair “But I don’t mind having strawberry once and a while”

Her thighs press together tightly when she catches his gaze, it’s dark and full of something Sakura can’t pinpoint, but whatever it is, _she doesn’t like it._

Sasuke was not a flirt, in fact he barely paid attention to girls growing up, even though they had practically thrown themselves at his very feet everyday. But if there was one thing Sasuke was good at, _it was winning_ , breaking down people until they were just remains of their former self. 

And if taunting was what it took to get Sakura to crumble.

_He’d melt her from the inside out._

_Because Sasuke Uchiha loved winning._

The question is forgotten entirely, she realizes that Sasuke truly does not enjoy anything in this world, it would be best to stick to the depressing stuff.

_And it works of course._

He gives her short, curt answers about violence, fears, and leadership ( _It takes all her self-control to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at his ideals for a better future, which obviously involves Sasuke Uchiha as supreme leader_ ).

When she peers up from her clipboard to shoot him another question, she catches crimson from his forearm all the way down in between his fingers, her eyes follow the trail to the floor, there she finds a small pool of the same color.

_Blood._

“You’re bleeding” she scrunches her brows “What happened?”

He doesn’t give her an answer, instead he glances at the steel wrapped around his arms then back at her, Sakura’s face contorts.

“Does it hurt?”

“I don’t know”

At the end of the day, Sakura was not only a psychologist, she was a doctor. She had seen it all, _blood, death, bones_ , and anything else you could ever possibly imagine. And she had tried her best, to heal, to fix, _to help._

That’s what Tsunadae had taught her after all ‘ _An injury is an injury, a person is a person, your job is to help_ ’

So what was there to do in this situation? An old team member turned criminal, bound with chains and cuffs like he was some rabid animal, bleeding profusely from his arm in front of her very eyes.

She doesn’t even realize she’s already placed the clipboard on the floor, until she’s halfway across the distance, his eyes follow her when she stands in front of him.

“It doesn’t hurt”

His reassurance means nothing, because she knows Sasuke is stubborn, he could be impaled with a hundred spears and still claim he’s fine, because that’s how he is.

“ _Quiet_ ” she leans in slightly to inspect the gash, it’s not as bad as she expected, but that doesn’t stop her from knitting her brows together at the falling strings of red.

She’s hesitant to touch him, in fact her fingers tremble when she reaches out for his arm, it feels unnatural, _she doesn’t like it._

But then her fingertips graze the skin, and a surge of electric shoots through her veins, Sasuke must have felt the same since he tenses immediately at the contact, perhaps he wasn’t expecting Sakura to approach him so suddenly.

Her other hand is already blazing green, it’s difficult to cover the entire area of the injury with the metal restraints blocking most of the skin, but she manages to fit through a small crevice, her eyes are on his arm but Sasuke’s eyes are on her.

“Stay still” she breathes out ‘I’ll be finished soon”

“Did you cut your hair?”

She clenches her eyes briefly, it’s hard to focus now, the green dispitates slightly before she regains focus again “ _Yeah_ ”

“I like it like this”

If he was any closer, he’d be able to hear the hammering in her chest, _he was doing this on purpose._ She knows it’s important not to give him a reaction, because a reaction is what he was looking for, but it’s impossible to when he’s so close, her chest is already heaving, her hand trembles slightly.

_Don’t respond._

“I thought you liked long hair” she murmurs to what she thinks is herself, but Sasuke catches wind of her little comment.

When she pulls her gaze away from her hand, she meets his and of course he has a stupid smirk plastered on his face “Is that what you thought this whole time?”

“Doesn’t matter”

“I suppose it doesn’t”

It’s hard to keep her composure when he’s practically leering at her, their proximity doesn’t help at all either, it’s when she feels a familiar blush spread across her cheeks, that she knows she’s done for.

“Sakura—”

“Don’t call me that” she grits her teeth “Call me Dr. Haruno please”

“I’m not going to call you that” he chuckles darkly “I’m going to call you whatever I want to call you”

She whips her head around to find him with a smug expression, it’s disgusting, _he’s disgusting._

Something in her short-circuits, all the disrespect and agony he has put her through nearly all her life is let loose in this very moment.

“Why are you doing this” she pulls her hand away even though she’s nowhere near healing the wound properly “Why are you being such a jerk to me?”

He watches her with amused eyes as she towers over him, Sakura wants to slap him, punch him in the face and send him flying against the concrete wall, in order to control herself she balls her hands into fists.

“ _I get it_ , I get you don’t want me to be here, but you’re making my job extremely difficult for me”

He remains silent as she throws her hushed tantrum, she’s digging her finger into his chest, calling him all kinds of vile names

_‘Traitor’_

_‘Worthless friend’_

_‘Criminal’_

When she’s finished her spiel she brings her hand to her chest, it takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and she expects piercing red eyes and a stoic expression, Sasuke never liked being talked down to, especially when it came to his character.

But when she looks up she’s met with the same stupid smug face he’s been wearing this whole time.

“ _Are you finished?"_

Anger is replaced with disappointment, he was never going to get it through his thick skull, he would never understand her pain. Tears are coming down faster than she can wipe them, she feels pathetic now, it only took two days for her to completely break down, _two days._

“Sakura come here”

_No._

She hated his tone, she hated how calm and compassionate he sounded, she knows it’s fake, he’s making a mockery out of her.

“Come here”

_No No._

_She will not come here._

Sakura reminds herself that seconds ago this man had been taunting her, disrespecting her status as a doctor, and a plethora of other things that would surely piss her off. He was doing this on purpose, a coo and a soft expression wouldn’t change her mind, _it couldn’t change her mind._

“I just want to talk”

No he never wanted to talk before, _why would he want to talk to her now?_ All the times she had begged and pleaded him to stay, to talk to her so she could understand where he was coming from, each attempt just landed her a spit to the face.

_What could he possibly have to say to her._

Ino was right, this was a mistake, it was a mistake thinking she could remain collected in front of a man she has loved for nearly all her life, a man who never loved her back.

But she steps closer, her feet have a mind of her own, and although she knows this is the worst possibly decision she can make, deep down inside she’s aware she can never say ‘no’ to him. She could never leave him like he had left her, she could never spite him like he had spited her. It was like a fix, an addict who had been put in rehab for seven years but had recently been introduced to their favorite drug.

Sakura was a doctor, _not a saint._

“I’m sorry”

_He’s not sorry._

“I didn’t mean to hurt you”

_He always means to hurt her._

She can feel his hot breath ghosting over her face, when she flickers her eyes onto his, he’s no longer looking back at her with a sinister red, they’re pitch black, just as intimidating, but to her they are comforting, this is the Sasuke she knows, _the Sasuke she had fallen in love with._

“I just want to do my job” her voice is hoarse and barely audible “I just want to get it over with so please, _please_ ”

“Okay”

“I just want to get through these few weeks”

“Okay”

“This is hard for me” she whimpers slightly “Seeing you like this, do you think I want to see you like this? I didn’t even know you were here, _if I had known_ —”

“Then you wouldn’t of come” he quirks a brow “Right?”

Sakura doesn’t respond, she can’t tell if he’s hurt ( _How would Sasuke Uchiha ever be hurt by anything she did_ ) but his gaze shifts, there is a slight bitterness in his tone she picks up on.

“Listen, I just want to make things better” he sits up straight which only brings their faces closer together “I won’t bother you any longer”

“Let’s just start over again okay?” he offers her a small smile, for the first time there is no hidden agenda behind the quirk of his lips, for a moment Sakura begins to trust him “Is that okay with you Dr. Haruno?”

Just moments ago she had thrown a fit because he had reffered to her by her first name, but now the title brings a subtle discomfort within her, did she perhaps prefer Sakura? Had it reminded her of younger years?

“It’s okay”

“Hn?”

“You can call me Sakura” she turns away and tucks a lock behind her ear “ _Only when we’re alone_ ”

“Okay Sakura”

* * *

* * *

After her clipboard and pen are plucked off the ground, Sakura attempts to carry on with business like she just hadn’t been having a mental-breakdown in front of him minutes ago, it works, Sasuke complies with nearly every question, she knows some of the responses he gives her are bullshit, and frankly it’s quite humorous, a small part of her appreciates his determination.

But it also seems like their resolution has sprouted a new form comfortability in her, when the Uchiha goes on a tangent, asking her questions to engage her, she satisfies the conversation, and this time it’s natural, she feels neutral about spilling some information about her life or Konoha and Sasuke seems pleased as well.

“I hear you’ve become one of the top medical-nin in Konoha”

“Actually” she slips the pen between her teeth “ _All the villages”_

“Oh is that so” he smirks “ _Impressive_ ”

“I suppose so” she sighs and flips a page “But what can you expect when you grew up with two dumbass boys who always got themselves hurt, _it was my calling at that point_ ”

“Well it’s quite sad isn’t it, one dumbass has become a successful hokage while the other has been stuck in prison for seven years” he clicks his tongue “What’s worse is that you still like this dumbass more”

Sakura rolls her eyes “I never said I liked you more”

“I don’t need you to tell me, for me to know”

* * *

* * *

She allows him to carry on with his subtle teases, she prefers them way more than his menacing taunts, and she’d be lying to herself if she said it didn’t cause her stomach to stir quite a bit.

Sasuke must be picking up on her reactions because subtle teasing turns into very obvious flirting.

“So can you tell me about how you let off steam? Describe what that process is like for me please”

“ _I mean I could_ —” his eyes rake her body momentarily and Sakura feels herself start to heat up slightly, why was he looking at her like that? She pulls her coat closer against her chest “But I don’t think it’s a very appropriate answer you see”

“Let me guess, you imagine slaughtering millions and millions of people” it’s her turn to smirk now “Or possibly becoming hokage only to have everyone bow down to you?”

“ _Well yes_ ” he matches her expression “But—at the end of the day I am a hot blooded-straight male”

“And?” she cocks her head to the side “I’m not understanding”

“Do you really want me to say it?”

“Yes, I need to write it down in my notes” she holds up her clipboard “Don’t be scared, I’ve heard plenty of things, and knowing you I expect something on the caliber of a genocide of some sort”

“In that case you can write down ‘ _digging my hands in my pants and stroking_ —”

“Excuse me” she’s red in the face within seconds, she hides herself behind the clipboard “ _What are you saying_ —”

“You told me to answer the question?” he chuckles quietly at her reaction “ _I just did what you told me to do_ ”

“Yes but—” she clenches her eyes and takes a deep breath “I didn’t think you were going to say _that_ ”

“I apologize for catching you off guard” Sasuke’s wears anything but an apologetic look on his face.

“I guess I’ll write down ' _self-love'_ ” she swallows nervously, the pen is trembling between her fingers. The words are written sloppy and unaligned because the only thing floating in that mind of hers is Sasuke stroking himself in his cell.

It wasn’t until sixteen, that Sakura started seeing the Uchiha in that light. Of course he had already been long gone by then, but it didn’t stop her from dreaming about him at night, about him slipping into her window and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

_‘It’s going to be okay Sakura, I’m here now’_

_‘I love you, always have’_

And then they’d kiss, it would be electric, his hands would be everywhere, groping her breasts and sides, pushing and pulling at her skin until she became putty in his hands.

“But I suppose it doesn’t really help me as much as I think it does”

“What do you mean?” she looks up from her notes.

“I’d much prefer the real thing”

Sakura is no longer imagining Sasuke touching himself, _she’s imagining him fucking her._

* * *

* * *

“ _It was an interesting session_ ” she stands up and tucks the clipboard between her arms “But I liked it a lot better than the last one”

“Hn” he strains against the restraints “I’m glad”

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“See you”

“ _Sakura_ ”

She turns back and raises a brow.

“Don’t wear such tight clothes next time”

“Why not?” she furrows her brows, all she had put on today was her usual red tunic and some white pants, this is what she had always worn, and to her they were neither tight nor loose, she was just comfortable like this.

“ _Because I don’t like it when the guards look at you like that_ ”


	4. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are telling me I should update more frequently xD I'm trying my best! But I am so glad you all like the story so far 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and feedback!

“It’s our second date, he’s so sweet” Ino sighs happily into the phone “Not to mention, _he’s easy on the eyes_ ” 

“Yeah, Sai has always been quite the—” Sakura clears her throat “— _interesting one_ ”

“ _Anyway_ , how are you? How’s the job?”

“It’s okay, I’m okay”

“You got the Sasuke situation sorted out?”

Sakura knows she should tell the truth, and she wanted to, _really_ , the itch to tell her blond best-friend about what had happened earlier today _was real_. 

But she wasn’t stupid, it didn’t matter how much she buttered Sasuke up, Ino would still scold her for associating herself with him. Ino had cut ties with the Uchiha long ago, and she wanted Sakura to do the same.

“Uh—yeah basically”

“What do you mean basically? Did you or did you not request a different patient?”

“I did, I requested a different patient” she grips the cord tightly “Everything is good”

“Good, I was getting worried you know? I know what he does to your—”

“ _Yeah, Ino I know_ ”

She didn’t mean to sound bitter, she knows her friend was only trying to steer her in the right direction, and to Ino she was forever grateful. But she couldn’t possibly understand her complex relationship with her former teammate.

It started off as an innocent elementary school crush, Sakura wasn’t any different from all the other girls in her class, everyone was fawning over the boy with the matching eyes and hair.

Then, Ino and her other friends had grown out of their little infatuation with him, but Sakura’s admiration for him only grew.

She knew it was love when he had left her, _when he had left her with a hole in her heart._

So of course it would be simple for Ino to sit here and tell her to distance herself, it wasn’t that easy, aside from a love-interest, Sasuke was her friend above all and she would treat him no less, _even if he was a criminal._

“Hey I have to go, I just came back from work, _super tired_ , catch ya’ around?”

“ _Okay"_

“ _Bye Ino_ ”

* * *

* * *

Her bedroom is compact and already cluttered, manila folders decorate the small wooden desk by her bed and clothes are littered all over the floor.

She should just take it easy tonight, it’s been a long day for her, but Sakura knows herself by now, she’s already organizing the mess of papers in front of her.

Her fingers work quickly, skimming documents, closing files, tossing them to the side.

‘ ** _Question 1a: Patient’s feelings towards one self, goals, accomplishments, etc._** ’

**Patient has expressed satisfaction with current state, _‘I don’t care about what others think of me, I’ve done what I needed to do, it doesn’t matter’_**

Sakura stifles a laugh at the response, _it’s a response she had expected_. To others Sasuke would come off as overly confident and cocky, an instant turn-off to most. But for some reason, she found it quite attractive, only because he never doubted himself, he lived with no regrets, always pushing forward.

She admired his outlook, flawed as it was, he was a strong-willed man.

**_‘Question 2c:_ ** _**Patient’s sentiments; love, friendship, connections’** _

**Patient has expressed no interest in deep emotional behaviors, ‘ _Love will not help me accomplish my goals, it’s merely a setback, friendships and connections should only be developed where both parties benefit’_. Patient has expressed no attachments within his past friendships or relationships. **

It could be the truth, but for some reason Sakura doesn’t want to believe it is. This was his vengefulness talking, surely Sasuke had some type of connection to the people that had once surrounded him, _he wasn’t a damn meta human._

But maybe she wanted to convince herself otherwise because there had been a part of her that hoped he had something for her, _anything_. Coming into her sessions with him, she was hopeless, already aware Sasuke did not give _two flying fucks_ about her whatsoever, but today had given her a new perspective, perhaps he did care about her, _at least enough to pretend._

She shouldn’t grasp onto that little bit of hope, but she does.

_She always does._

**_‘Question 4d: What has solitary confinement confirmed/taught you?_ **

****

_**'Patient quotes "That I hate people’’** _

****

That earns a full blown chuckle from the doctor, _he hasn’t really changed at all._

* * *

* * *

After what seems to be hours of endless stacking and rearranging, her desk looks somewhat manageable, at least to her. When she glances back, she scowls at the discarded apparel, she’d solve that issue tomorrow, _for now_ , a hot shower and a cup of tea is much needed.

Her white coat and red tunic join the rest of her clothes on her bedroom floor, her pants are soon to follow.

The hot water feels amazing on her skin, her fingers run through her pink locks and then brush past her shoulders, a pleasant sigh escapes her lips.

When she shuts her eyes he’s the first to appear.

Sakura would dream about him every now and then, but she hadn’t seen him in seven years so her mind would attempt to paint the picture for her, she assumed Sasuke would be a lot thinner and sickly from years of confinement, but if anything he only got bulkier and girthier.

She didn’t quite like the dull red haze that was once his sharingan, although intimidating, that had been the remainder of his extinct clan, the only thing he could hold onto for the rest of his life, and they were taking it away from him.

_It’s because he’s dangerous_ they'd say. 

_He wasn’t dangerous to her._

She began to wonder if he had been thinking about her in this very moment as well, splayed out on his cell bed with his arm over his eyes ( _that’s how he always slept_ ). Would he too be tracing over her features in his mind?

_Probably not_

But it didn’t bother her nearly as much, _this wasn’t her first rodeo._

Innocent thoughts turn suggestive rather quickly when she remembers his gaze, Sakura was probably overthinking it, but for brief moments, she saw hunger and lust cloud his obsidian orbs. And he wouldn’t try and look away, _of course not_ , he’d stare her down until she shifted around and glanced down at her clipboard.

She could lie to herself and say it was just a physical attraction, Sasuke was gorgeous, there was no denying that.

But she knows that’s not true.

It was so much more than that, when he looks at her like that, she can’t help but feel _two feet_ yet _ten feet tall_ at the same time, she feels attractive and beautiful, and worth it. But she also knows if Sasuke is attracted to her, it’s merely just the physical.

By his words he was a _hot-blooded male after all._

And to think, Sasuke Uchiha, t _hee Sasuke Uchiha_ , would admit to pleasuring himself, it was humorous but foreign at the same time. He was probably doing it to coax a reaction out of her, it could have been a blatant lie, but at the same time it wasn’t impossible to imagine.

All that pent up frustration and anger had to go somewhere.

It’s pathetic, but Sakrua can’t help but to illustrate it out herself, the Uchiha at the edge of his bed, hand dipped into the waist band of his trousers, stroking himself to the thought of—

_Thought of what?_

She knits her brows together, surely he had to be imagining something— _or someone._

How foolish of her to even consider the idea of Sasuke pleasuring himself to the thought of her, but for now she’d let herself indulge in the fantasy.

Her hands leave her hair and travel down to her breasts, her palms kneed her mounds softly, but in a different reality Sasuke would be pressed behind her, lips against her neck whispering sweet nothings into her skin.

_No._

_Yes._

And then he’d explore further, fingers curiosly slipping past her navel, between her thighs _and—_

_No, No._

_Yes, Yes._

Sakura doesn’t remember when she begins swiping her finger over her sensitive nub, but she doesn’t stop when she snaps open her eyes, her other hand is pressed flat against the tiles, head hung low in shame or _perhaps pleasure._

She tries to tell herself she doesn’t need him, she just wants him.

His name leaving her lips in a series of breathy moans tells her otherwise.

* * *

* * *

“You’re pathetic Sakura”

She glances at herself in the mirror, come to think of it, _she didn’t look horrible_ but she didn’t look like a supermodel either.

The black dress that had once loosely hung over her hips, had clung onto her body like a second skin. Another inch shorter and she’d probably be mistaken for another type of _doctor._

The longer she looks at herself, the wider her smile becomes, because at the end of the day she had the same sentence playing into her ears like a broken record

_‘Because I don’t like it when the guards look at you like that’_

Maybe he should’ve opted to keep his mouth shut, because now Sakura felt like she had the upper hand, if a flimsy tunic and a pair of white trousers was going to set him off, wait till he got a load of her outfit today.

Although her white coat had covered most of its explicitness, her chest had been flush against the low cut V-neck and not to mention the debut it gave her slender, toned legs. Perhaps she should’ve done this to begin with, ' _would have saved her a lot of trouble._

Her makeup bag is staring at her, _dead in the eyes_. But she knows doing too much will only make her look ridiculous, she wasn’t here to seduce her patient, she was here to do her job.

_But a little lipstick wouldn’t hurt anyone._

* * *

* * *

“Sakura” Takumi has a hint of amusment in his voice “Do you plan on going somewhere after your shift today?”

“Why do I look the part?” she replies cheekly as she gathers her clipboard into her hands.

“Certainly”

“Just wanted to dress up is all, a change of clothes for a change of atmosphere, _don’t you agree?_ ”

He ignores her question and picks up a remote, the screen flickers to various cells until it lands on one in particular.

_His cell._

“How is he doing?” he doesn’t turn back to her, his hands are laced behind his back as he squints his eyes on the sitting Uchiha, Sasuke seems frozen, hunched over with his hands in his hair.

“He’s okay” she swallows nervously “ _We’re doing okay_ ”

“So he’s finally opening up?”

“Not necessarily, but it’s better than our initial start”

“That’s good”

“Yeah” her eyes fall onto the screen, he’s in a different position now, leaning against the brick wall, head turned to the barred window.

They were treating him like an animal, _like he was less than human_. It angers her, almost to the point where she wants to turn off the screen herself. But then she’s reminded, Sasuke was a criminal, he tried to hurt her, and her friends.

But he was also her friend.

_She didn’t like playing favorites._

“Well it’s almost time, see you during lunch” with a click of the button the screen flashes black and Sakura lets out a breath she didn’t think she was holding.

* * *

* * *

  
“ _407_ ”

The usual walk, the usual brush off and huff, the usual slouch, and then an uninterested nod to acknowledge her presense.

But this time he does a double take, his eyes dart to her face, then her chest, skim down her legs until they fall frozen at her black stilettos.

She expects him to comment on her new attire, perhaps a little teasing and flirting here and there, on the outside she’d play it cool, take it with class but on the inside her stomach would be churning the entire session.

But he doesn’t part his lips to speak, in fact he turns away slightly.

Sakura furrows her brows, _was something the matter?_ Was her coat covering way too much? Her fingers fumble with the hem before she shoves it to the side, a breeze prickles the soft skin of her chest, _for sure now—_

“Are we ready?”

“ _Ready?_ ” she blinks at him.

“ _The session_ , are you ready to ask me whatever you need to?”

“Oh” she clears her throat, a subtle look of embarrassment flashes across her face “Yes, I apologize”

* * *

* * *

“Is violence a key part of your personality, if so, why?”

“Well, I can’t really speak for myself” he juts his chin out “Why don’t you answer that question for me”

Sakura slips the end of her pen between her teeth “You weren’t always so violent, in fact, you were perhaps the opposite”

“Is that so”

“That’s what I’d like to think” she sighs “But I suppose back then you were weak” her lips quirk slightly.

She didn’t know why, but something had overcome her, she wanted to push his buttons, a taste of his own medicine, _see how he would like it_.

The pettiness could be from a plethora of things, the sole fact Sasuke had done nothing but tease and taunt her for the entirety of the week, her own personal revenge for his actions, _or maybe_

_Because he wouldn’t acknowledge her new dress._

Sasuke’s eyes darken slightly before he’s wearing the same smug expression she’s wearing “Are you insinuating I’m strong now?”

“ _No_ ”

“Perhaps you’d like a demonstration of how strong I actually am” she watches his muscles bulge from the steel that restricts them “ _Round two?_ ”

“ _That won’t be necessary Mr. Uchiha_ ” she rolls her eyes

“Tsk, so scared” he teases her “ _I’m flattered really_ ”

“No one is scared of you” she crosses her legs “At least, _not like that_ ” her pen traces over the chains around his shoulders “Maybe we can settle it in a one-on-one match once you’re free”

“I’d like that Sakura”

* * *

* * *

“Are you even writing anything down?”

“ _Don’t worry about what I’m doing_ ” she hisses “Just worry about answering the questions”

She blinks at the doodles on the sheet, she should be furious at herself for acting so unprofessional with a patient but Sasuke had a way of steering every single one of her questions into a conversation of some sort, or he’d just reflect the question back to her and she’d answer hesitantly.

Because she mistakes it as compassion, _he’s asking because he cares right?_

_Wrong_ , he’s asking because he doesn’t want to answer.

She still smiles anyways when he asks her why she enjoys strawberries over cherries.

* * *

* * *

“This island is small, how have you managed to find a place?”

“There are a few places, I live in a one bedroom apartment”

“Where?”

“Three blocks down, it’s not anything fancy, but it has hot water so that’s enough for me”

Should she be giving him this information? She trusted him slightly, at least trusted him enough not to come by her house in the middle of the night and kill her. But at the same time, it was strongly advised to never exploit any information to the patient about your own personal life, and this was not only a patient, _but a criminal._

_A criminal that happened to be her friend._

She doesn’t regret telling him, she enjoys the chit chat.

“You live alone I’m assuming”

“Why do you assume that?” she bites down on her pen “Do I give off that single vibe?”

“You give off the same vibe you’ve had since we were children”

“And what kind of vibe is that?”

“ _That you know what you want_ ” he narrows his eyes on her like a predator stalking it’s prey.

Sakura doesn’t have a snarky remark to shoot back, she keeps her eyes glued on her notes.

_He’s still staring at her._

* * *

* * *

“ _Well_ ” she holds up her clipboard “We got through three questions and I was able to write down two sets of notes” she huffs “ _What progress_ ”

“I apologize”

“No need” she stands up and stretches her arms “I appreciate the conversation, hopefully we can get through more questions tomorrow”

“I have one more question for you”

“What is it?” she involuntarily takes a step closer, she’s a foot or two away from him, her clipboard tucked snugly into her arms, she bites her lip when his lips quirk into a taunting smirk, she’s sure she’s blushing now.

“What exactly are you trying to accomplish with this get-up?”

“ _Get-up?_ ” she takes another step closer “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid with me Sakura” his eyes leave hers and fall onto her chest “Are you trying to test me?”

She was in fact playing stupid, it had been killing her all day, _how had he not noticed?_ And if he noticed why the hell had he not confronted her about it yet? _Yes_ , it was pathetic to want attention from him, _but hell_ , he had started this whole thing—his possessiveness only _pushed her to push him._

“Why would I ever do that?”

“You tell me”

“You’re full of yourself” she gives him a small smirk “ _Truly, you are_ ”

“You don’t have to go out of your way to do all this for me Sakura” he chuckles darkly “If it’s attention you want, _it's attention you'll get_ " 

“ _It’s not_ —”

“ _But you already know what my attention is like_ ” 


End file.
